


How to woo a Midgardian and other fanciful things

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Shapeshifting, Smut, genderfluidity, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: Thor's coronation is coming up and Loki is bored, so he visits Midgard and shifts into his female form to find some fun.And he's set his eyes on the (secret) daughter of Tony Stark's.Mischief ensues, sexy times are a given and things only get weirder.[Updates are slow but it's ongoing. <3]





	How to woo a Midgardian and other fanciful things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal_Love_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/gifts).



> Hello! Yes, another fic while 1044848 others are four years waiting? RIP. Sorry. This is my secret santa gift to Eternal-Love-Song. Thank you for your patience! <3
> 
> https://discord.gg/CSbRsYT Also join us in the Tasertricks discord channel if you wish! <3
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> AND yes, there will be smut. I am challenging myself. Girl on girl, boy on girl, maybe boy on boy? Hopefully I'll get this right.
> 
> This will lead onto Thor events with a twist.

The announcement of Thor’s coronation really wasn’t a surprise to Loki; he had known long ago that it would be his oaf of a brother to take the throne, not he. Not that he was concerned about having it himself, but his brother wasn’t ready for it. He had a plan, though, but it was too early to implement. Right now he wanted to go to Midgard and forget those feelings that always crept up on him in times like these.

He transported himself down to Midgard, his form that of his more feminine one; hair long and lustrous, features still very much him if you had good observational skills, though his brother didn’t. Or at least, not completely. He had been visiting regularly, especially recently. He was rather uptodate on today’s current society, if he did say so himself.

Enough to know that if you had wanted to say you had ‘lived’ on Midgard (technical term: you simply haven’t _lived_ if you haven’t done xyz. How marvelous), you simply _had_ to be invited to one of Tony Stark’s parties. She had heard all about him, of course; one of the most famous people on Midgard. Of course, Loki didn’t need an invitation. If she wanted to be somewhere, she would be there and there was little that could stop her.

She walked past the suited guards letting people into the party, not raising either of them’s attention. Why would she? She was invisible! She stepped into the lift, using the time this slow moving vehicle took to take out her favourite lipstick and apply it slowly, with intent. Of course, for her, applying it was rather pointless; she had magic for that. However, she was visible now, illusion made for anyone observing through the recording devices mortals were so fond of, she would put on a show.

She puckered her lips and returned her lipstick to her little bag. Purse. Mortals were cute.

Loki stepped out into the party that raged around her, her dress a stylish black number, neither too short nor too long. It certainly left little to the imagination without being what mortals would deem ‘slutty’. Quite frankly, a lot of Midgardian feminine clothing that showed more skin was deemed whorish to the small-minded fellows of Asgard. It was such a burden being more advanced than the majority.

“Hello beautiful, can I buy you a drink?”

“Sorry, I am married.” If the man noticed no ring on Loki’s finger, she didn’t much care.

She heard a whistle. “Meow. Looking sexy, gorgeous.”

Were cats sexy on Midgard?

“Darling, I am not straight.” Not gay either, but the man was sporting a dead cat on his face. She didn’t care much for facial hair.

The man she recognised to be Tony Stark gave her the classic eyeball, to which she smirked and put her finger to her lips. “Darling, I am far too expensive,” she said before he could say anything and carried on towards the bar.

“No,” she said, hand going up to stop the blonde woman from giving her some equally annoying chat up line and she finally reached the bar, leaning against it staring at the barman to get his attention.

She got herself a whiskey and looked down the bar. There was a gorgeous dark-haired woman sitting at the bar drinking a cocktail. _She_ was most definitely her type, at least visually. Of course, she had a little more class than simply flirting with her the first moment she set eyes on her. No, she would simply strike up a conversation, regardless of whether it went anywhere.

However, she needed not worry so much, as the young woman slid closer to her and smiled. Beautiful.

“Hey. I’m not hitting on you, I just wanted to say hi. I saw you got a lot of hassle,” the woman said. Her blue eyes were prettier up close.

Loki smirked. “I would have said yes if you had,” she said, giving her a wink. She turned in her seat, the other woman closer now. She had to stop her thoughts wandering. It was indecent. She held out her hand. “Loki Odinsdottir. A pleasure.”

“Darcy Lewis, right back atcha. Your parents must be big Norse fans huh?” Darcy said, her hand clasping around her own.

Loki shook it before adding her own touch to it; he held it to her lips and kissed her knuckles. She noted that Darcy was a little surprised by her action.

“They thought they were having a boy. They got a bit of both instead; you could say I am fluid in gender, the name has never bothered me,” she said with a wink.

“That’s cool. Pronouns?” Darcy asked.

“She or he will do, definitely not it or they, thank you,” Loki said, smirking. “Yourself?”

“Just she. I can be a bit of a tomboy, but I’m not a boy,” Darcy said. “Despite the name.”

“A beautiful name,” Loki purred. “May I buy you a drink? No strings.”

“It should be me offering; I can most definitely afford it,” Darcy said.

“I know you can, darling, but I asked first,” Loki said with a wink, gesturing for the barman to get his new friend a drink.

She clinked her drink with her new friend’s and lifted it to her lips, sipping slowly. It was then that she realised Darcy was most likely into women as well; she could see her eyes following her movements and she could not be more pleased. She put her empty glass down and gave Darcy a once over, unable to resist.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you are beautiful?” Loki asked.

Darcy quickly swallowed her drink down and put it down too. “Uh, not explicitly, no. Don’t be fooled by the dress; I rarely wear them. I like them baggy,” Darcy said. “Not that I’m inexperienced; just never anything meaningful.”

“Are you looking for meaningful?” Loki asked.

“One day, sure,” Darcy said.

“I have struggled to find someone I really click with,” Loki said. Her eyes roamed again. “I have to say, Miss. Lewis, that I find myself rather drawn to you.”

Darcy grinned. “I could say the same about you too,” she said.

Loki stood up and stepped further into Darcy’s space, mouth dropping close to her ear. “What say you that we explore each other? In private? It could be one night, it could be more…if you are willing?”

“Yes!” Darcy said.


End file.
